La Princesa De La Luz
by Princess Super Star
Summary: A veces, el destino nos tiene grandes sorpresas. Aventuras, memorias hermosas, y regalos maravillosos luego de vivir durante 4 años siendo el blanco de burla de todos. Pero ya no tengo dolor en mi corazón. Ahora vivo en una tierra mágica de ponis. Esta es mi historia. Mi nombre es Mili Sparkle, y soy... la princesa de la luz. Nunca imaginé, que mi vida cambiaría tan abruptamente.
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

¡Hola lectores! Jeje, bueno, esta es una historia de mi autoría, que quería compartir con ustedes. ¡Espero les guste, dejen Sus comentarios, cualquier crítica será bien recibida!

PD: Los personajes de My Little poni: friendship is magic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust. Sin más preámbulos, los dejo leer, disfrútenlo.

Prólogo:

El destino tiene muchas sorpresas. Y, para mí, no es la excepción. Hace unos meses vivía en la tierra. La tierra. El simple hecho de recordar mi antiguo hogar, me trae pesadillas, y memorias que quisiera olvidar para siempre. Pero, hace poco más de 3 meses, comenzó, lo que sería para mí, la aventura más grande de mi vida.

Esta es mi historia, y aunque lo parezca, no soy una chica común y corriente. Soy parte de un linaje, un linaje que hace varios meses todos creían que había desaparecido. Aquí les narro mi historia, demostrando aquí que la amistad siempre es mágica, siempre que tienes una madre que te quiere. Todo es posible, con un toque… de magia.

¡


	2. Chapter 2: Introducción

Era una noche cálida de verano en Ponyville. La princesa Twilight Sparkle, ahora convertida en una hermosa alicornio se encontraba leyendo un libro de cuentos a sus pequeños hijos, quienes ya estaban listos para dormir. Ella era una alicornio de color púrpura, pelaje lavanda, melena de color morado con una franja rosa y otra franja de color azul oscuro, ojos de color violeta, y su cutie marck son 5 estrellas pequeñas de color morado, junto a una estrella blanca más grande. En su cabeza llevaba una corona de oro, con incrustaciones de diamantes en ella, y un diamante en forma de estrella en el centro de la misma. Sus zapatillas de oro tenían diamantes en forma de estrellas, con una media luna que se interpone en el centro de las zapatillas. Y, finalmente, en su cuello llevaba un collar de oro, con una gran estrella morada estampada en el centro.

-Había una vez- Twilight comenzó, leyendo el libro para sus pequeños. En el reino mágico de Equestria, 2 nobles hermanas que reinaban juntas y creaban la armonía en la región. Para hacerlo, La hermana mayor usó su poder de unicornio para traer el sol al amanecer, y la hermana menor traía la luna al anochecer. Así, le daban equilibrio al reino y a sus súbditos, todas las variedades de ponis. Pero con el tiempo, la hermana menor se llenó de celos. Los ponis jugaban en el día que la mayor les brindaba, pero dormían durante la hermosa noche. Un día fatal, la hermana menor se negó a bajar la luna para dar paso al día. La hermana mayor quiso razonar con ella, pero la amargura de la menor, la transformó en una malvada yegua oscura, Nightmare Moon. Ella, juró someter a toda Equestria en la noche eterna. Con pesar en su corazón, la hermana mayor usó el poder más conocido por los ponis, los elementos de la armonía. Usando la magia de los elementos, derrotó a su hermana menor, y la envió para siempre a la luna. La hermana mayor se hizo responsable de levantar el sol y la luna, y la armonía en Equestria había perdurado por generaciones. Se dice que en el día más largo del milésimo año, las estrellas la liberarán, y traerá la noche eterna. Y, así fue. 1000 años después, Nightmare Moon regresó para vengarse. Sin embargo, fue detenida por las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía: Applejack, portadora del elemento de la honestidad, Pinkie Pie, portadora del elemento de la risa, Rariti, portadora del elemento de la generosidad, Fluttershy, portadora del elemento de la bondad, Rainbow Dash, portadora del elemento de la lealtad, y, finalmente, Twilight Sparkle, portadora del elemento de la magia. Juntas, estas grandes amigas derrotaron a Nightmare Moon, purificándola y transformándola a su forma original, como la princesa Luna. Ella y su hermana mayor, la princesa Celestia, agradecieron a las portadoras de los elementos, y la princesa Luna volvió a gobernar junto a su hermana, la princesa Celestia. Twilight Sparkle terminó de leer, recogiendo el libro y apagando las luces de la habitación.

-Mami- Una suave voz la llamó.

-¿Sí, Dawn cariño? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- Twilight preguntó, mirando a la pequeña alicornio violeta que se mueve suavemente bajo las mantas. Daun era una pequeña alicornio de color violeta, ojos de color magenta y la melena de color dorado que se movía suavemente. En su cabeza reposaba una pequeña corona de oro, con diamantes incrustados en la parte superior, y en su cuello había un collar de oro con un rubí estampado en el centro. Ella parecía de unos 3 años de edad, y todavía no tenía cutie marck. A su lado se encontraba otro pequeño alicornio, idéntico a ella, con el pelaje, la melena y los ojos del mismo color que Dawn, pero lo que los diferenciaba era el hecho de que este pequeño tenía un mechón en la melena de color azul oscuro, y su corona es de color azul, con diamantes pequeños incrustados en ella.

-¿eres tú en el libro?- la pequeña Dawn le preguntó a Twilight, quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí cariño, soy yo.

-¡Wow, qué increíble!- su hermano gemelo asintió enérgicamente, saltando en la cama.

-Dusk cariño, recuerda lo que te dije. No se debe saltar en la cama. Twilight miró al pequeño con una mirada suave pero severa.

-Lo siento, mamá. El pequeño alicornio se acostó al lado de Dawn, quien abrazaba un pequeño peluche unicornio.

-Está todo bien, Twilight sacudió la cabeza. Ahora, hora de dormir pequeñines. Twilight comenzó a cantar, una melodía suave pero constante. Una vez que terminó su canción, miró a los 2 pequeños alicornios quienes dormían plácidamente. Ella suavemente le dio a cada uno un beso en la frente. Luego se dirigió a otra pequeña cama, donde 3 pequeñas alicornios dormían plácidamente. La primera era una alicornio de pelaje lavanda, melena de color plateado, y sus pequeños ojos eran de un profundo color violeta. A su lado estaba otra pequeña alicornio de color dorado, su cabello era de un suave color plateado, y sus ojos eran de color magenta, con un pequeño toque de violeta en ellos. La tercera alicornio era de color púrpura, ojos de color violeta, y su melena era de un cálido color plateado, con una franja rosa, otra franja morada, otra franja azul oscuro, y una última franja de color dorado. Las 3 tenían poco más de 4 años, y aún no tenían cutie marck. En sus cabezas reposaban pequeñas coronas de oro, con un collar de oro en el cuello de cada una.

-Que descansen, mis pequeñas Star Sine, Bright Star y Starlight, Twilight dijo suavemente.

Ella trotó suavemente por la gran habitación hasta llegar a una cama de color rosa con las cortinas abiertas. Miró hacia adentro, donde pudo ver a una pequeña acurrucada temblando ligeramente. Ella sonrió suavemente, acariciando la melena de la pequeña alicornio. La potrilla era una bella alicornio de color dorado. Su pelaje era una mezcla entre púrpura, lavanda, rosa y lila suave, que brillaba en la luz de la luna. Su melena y cola eran de un profundo color plateado, con una franja azul oscuro, una franja rosa, otra franja dorada y otra franja de color lila suave. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color violeta, y en su costado descansaba una pequeña estrella en forma de escudo, que simbolizaba su cutie marck. En su cabeza tenía una pequeña corona de oro, con pequeños diamantes en ella. Su collar era de un profundo tono rosa y lila suave, que contrastaba con su pelaje, y en el centro del mismo había un enorme diamante que emitía un resplandor, cálido pero suave. Tenía 5 años, ella tenía un hermano gemelo, llamado Night Star, pero este se encontraba en Canterlot con la hija mayor de Twilight, Ariane. Se encontraban tomando algunas clases de magia con la princesa Celestia. Todos los hijos de Twilight eran muy fuertes en lo que se refería a hacer magia, al igual que su madre. Todos son realmente inteligentes.

-Como su madre- pensó ella.

La pequeña potrilla abrió los ojos, mirando a su madre en frente de ella con una sonrisa. Twilight le devolvió la sonrisa, acariciándole la melena suavemente.

-Todo está bien cariño. ¿Cómo te sientes?- Twilight le preguntó, levitando un frasco con una medicina en su interior.

-Mejor… creo, mamá. Gracias. La pequeña tosió un poco, causando que algunas chispas saltaran de su cuerno.

-Bebe esto bebé, Twilight le ofreció la medicina con su magia, levitando una pequeña cuchara en frente de su hija, la cual hizo una cara de desagrado.

-No. La pequeña negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, lo cual le causó un fuerte mareo.

-Star Sereniti, cariño, si bebes la poción que hizo Cecora, prometo que mañana si te recuperas del resfriado y te sientes mejor, te llevaré a comer helado junto a tus hermanos, Twilight le sonrió a la potrilla, quien asintió y se bebió la medicina de un trago. Ella se rio cuando Star Sereniti puso una cara de asco tras terminar la medicina.

-Ahora duerme. Mañana estarás mejor, bebé. Buenas noches, dulces sueños.

-Buenas noches mamá, Star Sereniti respondió dulcemente.

Twilight la cubrió entre las mantas, colocando un pequeño beso en la frente de su hija. Ella sonrió al salir de la habitación.

La biblioteca Golden Oaks había cambiado mucho, ahora se convirtió en una biblioteca y mansión gigante, probablemente más grande que la biblioteca del castillo de Canterlot. Cerca de la habitación de los hijos de Twilight, se encontraba un pasillo amplio, donde había una puerta que conducía directamente a la habitación de Twilight y Night Magic, el marido de Twilight y el padre de sus potrillos. Doblando a la izquierda, se encontraba la habitación de Spike. Cada habitación contaba con su baño propio, y eran más grandes que las habitaciones normales, casi tan grandes como las habitaciones del castillo de Canterlot o el imperio de cristal. Doblando a la derecha, se encontraba un gran balcón con vista a toda Equestria. Justo al lado, se encontraba la habitación de invitados, y más a la izquierda una sala de lectura infantil. Twilight decidió construir una sala de lectura para sus pequeños, ya que ella estaba muy ocupada con sus deberes de princesa. Más allá del sótano, se encontraba una piscina grande, perfecta para una fiesta de piscina para todos los habitantes de Ponyville. Y, finalmente, cerca de la sala de lectura de Twilight en la planta superior, había una sala de juegos para los potrillos, y al lado se encontraba una oficina grande, donde Twilight realizaba sus deberes de princesa.

Ella entró en su habitación, escaneando las fotografías enmarcadas en la pared. En dichas fotografías, siempre aparecía ella, junto a sus amigas, sus hijos, Spike, Night Magic, pero había una fotografía más especial en particular. Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la princesa al mirar aquella fotografía. La foto fue tomada en ángulo recto. En ella se encontraban Twilight, en su forma humana. Ella era una chica morena, ojos café claro, y cabello castaño oscuro. En sus brazos tenía una pequeña bebé, de no más de un año de vida. Era blanca, ojos de color azul cielo, con un toque de violeta y café claro. Su cabello era de un suave color rubio con una mezcla de rosa, azul oscuro, morado y lila suave, que caía en cascada por su espalda. Twilight sostuvo la foto cerca de ella, llorando en silencio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tuve que… porqué me tuve que...alejar de mi bebé? Soy una mala madre-

-No lo eres. Solo hiciste lo mejor que podías hacer-

Twilight levantó la vista, encontrándose con Spike, un dragón de color verde, con escamas de color púrpura, quien la miraba con una cálida sonrisa.

-Spike… me duele. Me duele, me duele mucho.

-Twi, sé que te duele, pero piensa en lo que hubiera pasado si la hubieras traído aquí, siendo tan pequeña. Su cuerpo no podría soportar el tele transporte… el pequeño dragón acarició la melena de Twilight, quien abrazó con fuerza al dragón bebé.

-Celestia me lo ha dicho ya, tantas veces, pero aún así, la extraño. Luna también me ha dicho que intentará traerla a este mundo, pero… hasta ahora no ha podido entrar a sus sueños. Me preocupa tanto, Spike. No sé dónde está, si está sola, con hambre, con frío… yo… yo no sé dónde está. Sé que está en algún lugar en la tierra, pero la pregunta es ¿ella me recuerda?-

-Twilight, cálmate. Ella te recuerda, solo han pasado 4 años desde que regresaste. Sé que duele, el dolor de una madre no tiene comparación, yo lo sé, pero ten fe de que Luna la pueda localizar, para así traerla a esta dimensión.

Twilight le sonrió a Spike, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias, Spike. Tú verdaderamente sabes cómo animarme. Me conoces bien, Twilight le sonrió divertida.

-Bueno, yo he vivido contigo desde que era un bebé, así que no me quejo. Él se despidió de Twilight, con un beso en la mejilla de buenas noches, y cruzó el pasillo hacia su habitación, cerrando con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de Twilight, dejándola sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Hola, amor. Twilight abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un alicornio dorado, melena plateada, ojos de color magenta, con una cutie marck en forma de estrella con la luna y el sol junto a esta, quien le sonrió cálidamente, antes de darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Te extrañé tanto, murmuró Twilight, profundizando el beso y separándose por un momento.

-Perdón mi princesa- murmuró Night Magic, acariciándole la melena. Pero la princesa Luna me ha estado comentando acerca de Mili...La expresión de Twilight cambió a una de miedo y preocupación.

-¿qué te dijo?- Twilight literalmente saltó de la cama al escuchar el nombre de su hija.

-No la ha localizado- Night continuó. Dice que luego de que su padre falleció, fue entregada a un orfanato, pero luego de que la adoptara una familia extraña, no se ha sabido de ella… pero la princesa Luna ha detectado una presencia humana, débil, pero con poder mágico. Ella cree que se trata de la pequeña-

Twilight soltó un par de lágrimas, acurrucándose cerca de su marido.

-Tranquila amor, la princesa Luna la encontrará, y la traerá aquí, depende con lo que ella se encuentre. Ella sabe lo que hace.

-Sí, lo sé bebé. Buenas noches.

-Duerme bien mi princesa- ambos se dieron un dulce beso en los labios, antes de caer profundamente dormidos. En el fondo de su corazón, Twilight deseaba el poder ver a su pequeña Mili. Una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo, llenándolo con los colores del arcoíris. Una luz se posó en la ventana de la habitación de Twilight, y la suave voz de la princesa Luna se escuchó, como una suave canción de cuna.

-Twilight, la he encontrado. La traeré, ella no está bien en ese mundo. Pronto podrás reunirte con ella, Mili te extraña mucho. Tus plegarias han sido escuchadas, Luna dijo, antes de desaparecer junto a la luz, dejando un suave resplandor lunar brillando fuertemente en la habitación.


	3. Chapter 3: Un deseo

¡capítulo número 3 para arriba!

PD: Los personajes de Mlp no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust.

El sol de la mañana se levantó en el planeta tierra, brillando con fuerza; en la ciudad de Londres, en una pequeña casa de aspecto lujoso, pero algo pequeña, una pequeña niña comenzó a despertar. Se trataba de Mili MC Carti, ella era una pequeña de piel blanca, ojos color azul cielo, con un toque de café claro y violeta en ellos. Su cabello era una mezcla entre rubio, rosa, azul oscuro, morado y lila suave. Ella es una pequeña de solo 6 años, pero esta chica ha pasado por muchas cosas. Era domingo, y mientras que la mayoría de los niños de la edad de Mili salían a pasear y disfrutar un buen tiempo con sus padres, ella tenía que quedarse en casa, ordenando su habitación. Ella pronto terminó de ordenar su recámara, y una vez que lo hizo, salió de la habitación para conseguir algo de desayunar.

Al llegar a la cocina, Mili se congeló al ver a su madre adoptiva, una mujer de cabello negro, ojos color azul cielo y piel blanca.

-¿qué haces aquí, pequeña tonta?-

-N… nada, solo… quería desayunar, es todo… -¿

-Pues lamento decirte, que no hay desayuno para ti, pequeña insolente.

-Pero mamá, yo no he hecho nada… por favor, no me pegues… ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-

-¡Ahora, ve a tu habitación ahora mismo, y termina de recoger los juguetes!-

-P pero si ya lo hice… -¿

-¿ves? Por tu culpa, tu verdadera madre te abandonó a los 2 años de vida, porque eres tan tímida, ni sabes defenderte, y es tu culpa también el que tu padre falleciera, porque no soportó una hija tan tímida, insolente y tonta como tú, además por esos colores raros de tu cabello, y ese raro color de ojos, nadie te quiere, eres muy fea… La mujer agarró a Mili por el cuello y comenzó a golpearla con los muebles, causando que la pequeña gritara de dolor, pero la madre adoptiva le colocó una mano en la boca.

-¿te quieres callar? ¡Si no lo haces te voy a quemar la boca, y deja de lloriquear!-

…

…

…

Una hora más tarde, la pequeña Mili se encontraba en su habitación, acurrucada en su cama, llorando fuertemente. Sentía que sus padres adoptivos no la querían, la odiaban, y, de hecho, el padre adoptivo era peor que la madre.

Ella se acercó a su caja de juguetes, con cuidado agarró una alicornio de juguete, idéntica a Twilight, junto a un conejito de porcelana.

-Ustedes si me quieren, no como ellos, que no me quieren en lo absoluto… ¿entonces para qué me adoptaron?-

-¿qué dijiste?- Mili abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la voz de su padre adoptivo detrás de ella.

-No… no dije nada, lo digo en serio… -¿

-Eres una desagradecida, nosotros te adoptamos, para que no siguieras viviendo en el orfanato, agradece que tienes una casa, un lugar donde comer y donde resguardarte de la lluvia, pero no, ¡en vez de eso dices que no te queremos! Y ahora, como castigo voy a romper una de tus pertenencias más preciadas… -¿

-¡No!- Gritó Mili, tratando de arrebatarle el conejito de porcelana, pero el hombre era más fuerte que ella.

-¡No, no, no, no, no, no! ¡No, no, no, por favor! ¡Lo prometo, no diré nada sobre ustedes, pero por favor, no rompas mi conejito! ¡No por favor, noooooooooo! ¡Te lo suplico, no lo hagas… fue interrumpida por un martillo que la golpeó en la cara con tanta fuerza que la mandó a volar hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

-No te metas… si lo quiero romper, lo haré, no me importa lo que digas tú… eres solo una pequeña niña, que ni sabe defenderse…

-No no no… padre, yo no te he… fue interrumpida por otro golpe en la cara que prácticamente la dejó sin aire.

-No interrumpas a tus mayores, nunca…

-¡No, papá, detente, por favor… me lastimas… Yo los quiero a ustedes, pero siento que ustedes no me quieren a mí!- Mili gritó, pero su padre adoptivo ni la escuchó. Ella vio con horror cuando él rompió el conejito de porcelana en 1000 pedazos, y luego salió de la habitación, sin decir nada más. Mili lloró, mientras limpiaba los pocos pedazos de porcelana que habían quedado esparcidos por el suelo. Ella tenía hambre, pero no se atrevía a salir de su habitación, por temor a encontrarse con sus padres adoptivos.

Para consolarse a sí misma, ella hizo un dibujo de ella junto a sus padres adoptivos, todos sonrientes. Mili se sentía angustiada, abandonada, sin saber a dónde ir. Sus padres adoptivos la castigaban por todo. Siempre que ella hacía algo mal, o derramaba jugo en su ropa, siempre la golpeaban hasta que se cansaban. Incluso por algo tan simple como tocar la computadora, la golpeaban. Mili lloró, lloró hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida. Cuando despertó 2 horas más tarde, se horrorizó al ver su dibujo esparcido por el suelo, roto en 1000 pedazos. Ella dio un grito, pero nadie la escuchó. De repente, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, revelando a la madre adoptiva de Mili, que tenía un martillo en su mano. Ella comenzó a golpearla en el pecho, la cabeza...por todo el cuerpo de Mili, mientras que ella trataba en vano de defenderse.

-¡Mamá, para! Por favor, no sigas… fue interrumpida por una bofetada en la cara tan fuerte que la dejó inconsciente.

-Eso es para que aprendas, no vales nada… fueron las últimas frases de la mujer antes de salir del dormitorio de Mili, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con un portazo.

Mili despertó, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero a ella no le importaba. Ella miró con lágrimas en los ojos como las familias regresaban a sus casas, luego de un largo día de paseos y diversión.

Ella miró por la ventana a lo lejos, viendo la luna que comenzaba a aparecer en el cielo nocturno. Sentía una tristeza tan grande. No había comido nada en todo el día, y todo el día sus padres adoptivos no la dejaban ni un segundo en paz. Dejó caer un par de lágrimas en la ventana, que comenzó a brillar suavemente. Ella miró hacia arriba para ver una estrella brillante, con un suave color violeta. Sosteniendo las manos cerca de su corazón, y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, Mili dejó escapar un suave sollozo, antes de susurrar en voz baja.

Pequeña estrella, estrella brillante.

La primera estrella que veo esta noche.

Ilumina mi camino, y cumple mi deseo,

Un deseo cálido que deseo esta noche.

-Me gustaría poder ver de nuevo a mi mamá, y vivir en una casa nueva donde pueda ser feliz, yo necesito amor, tener una familia que me de todo su amor, quiero ser...quiero ser feliz, vivir con una nueva familia. Ella terminó su deseo, apagando las luces de su habitación. Ella abrió el colgante en su cuello, y ahí estaba una foto de su madre, una chica morena, con los ojos de color café claro con un toque de violeta en ellos, y cabello castaño oscuro. Ella apretó el colgante cerca de su corazón fuertemente, acurrucándose bajo las mantas que tenían un dibujo de un alicornio morado, al igual que su pijama. Mili pronto se quedó profundamente dormida, abrazando suavemente un peluche de un alicornio morado.

Mientras ella dormía, una suave luz de color blanco la envolvió cálidamente. Un aura dorada y azul medianoche la envolvió suavemente en el resplandor, desapareciendo rápidamente. La habitación estaba vacía. Los juguetes de Mili, las fotografías y la pequeña, todo se lo había llevado la luz. Ella ya no estaba en su cama. Sin saberlo, Mili pronto conocería un mundo que para los humanos no existe, pero ese nuevo mundo, pronto sería su nuevo hogar, y allí encontrará la paz y el amor que tanto necesita en estos momentos.


	4. Chapter 4: Un nuevo mundo

El sol de Celestia comenzó a elevarse majestuosamente en la tierra de Equestria, brillando en todo su esplendor. En Ponyville, los habitantes se preparaban para iniciar un nuevo día. Algunos comenzaban a abrir sus negocios, otros se dirigían a trabajar, y los potrillos se dirigían a la escuela. En la biblioteca de Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle estaba sentada en su oficina, firmando documentos. Era duro ser una princesa, Twilight lo sabía, pero aún así, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a su labor. Era la princesa de la magia, después de todo. La más leal, fiel y confiable alumna de la princesa Celestia. Twilight firmaba documentos, leyéndolos cuidadosamente, pero por otro lado, ella se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos. Spike estaba a su lado, como siempre. Era el asistente personal de Twilight, y también era su secretario.

-Twi, estás muy pensativa hoy. ¿Pasa algo?-

-¿eh, qué?- Twilight abrió los ojos, siendo sacudida de sus pensamientos por el dragón bebé, quien la miraba con preocupación.

-Oh, no. No es nada Spike, estoy bien. La alicornio de color lila asintió, sonriendo falsamente.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices. Spike sabía que Twilight no se encontraba bien del todo, pero aún así, prefirió dejar el tema.

Din ¡a don!

La campana de la puerta de la biblioteca sonó fuertemente, causando que Twilight tirara todos los pergaminos al suelo y la tinta se regara por todo el lugar.

-Uy, lo siento. ¿Vengo en mal momento?- la suave voz de una pegaso hizo que Twilight abriera los ojos de nuevo. Era Fluttershy, una pegaso de color amarillo, ojos color azul cielo, con una larga melena de color rosa, y una cutie marck de 3 mariposas.

-Oh, no, no, no. Adelante Fluttershy, entra amiga. Twilight dijo con voz aturdida, mientras Spike la ayudaba a recoger los pergaminos del suelo.

-¿qué te trae por aquí, Fluttershy?- Twilight preguntó sonriente, mirando a la pegaso amarilla.

-Bueno… sé que sonará extraño, pero luego de que Big Mac llevara a las niñas a la escuela, yo me encontraba alimentando a las gallinas cuando Ángel llegó corriendo y me indicó que lo siguiera. Lo seguí hasta la entrada del bosque everfree, donde encontré una canasta con una criatura extraña, envuelta en una manta. Se parecía demasiado a Mili...La expresión de Twilight cambió a una de perplejidad, preocupación, miedo y alegría a la vez.

-¿cómo era la niña?- Twilight le preguntó a Fluttershy, quien señaló a la foto de la pequeña Mili colgada en la pared.

-Era… idéntica a ella. Twilight abrió los ojos como platos, una suave sonrisa se deslizó por su rostro.

-Llévame donde la viste. Twilight literalmente saltó en el aire, aleteando con sus alas en dirección a la puerta.

-¡Spike, voy a estar fuera un momento!- Gritó, y luego salió volando, con Fluttershy detrás de ella.

No tardaron nada en llegar al everfree forest. Era un bosque frondoso, algo oscuro, pero desde que la magia de Twilight influía en él, ya este lugar no era tan hostil y tenebroso como antes. Ambas ponis se acercaron a la entrada, viendo a una pequeña criatura en una canasta, envuelta en una manta. A su lado había una pequeña maleta, que contenía varios objetos de la pequeña niña. Twilight se acercó, examinándola con detenimiento. Era de color blanco, normal en una humana. Pero lo que llamaba poderosamente la atención eran sus suaves ojos azul cielo, con una mezcla de café claro y… ¿violeta? Los ojos de Twilight se iban abriendo más conforme examinaba la pequeña criatura. Cuando vio su singular color de cabello, supo de inmediato que era ella. Era Mili. Era su pequeña bebé, la cual había extrañado tanto y se había separado de ella por tantos años. Se la notaba algo pálida y desnutrida, algo que alarmó tanto a Twilight como a Fluttershy. ¿Acaso no había comido bien?

-Oh, pobre pequeña. Parece que no ha comido nada en varios días.

Twilight asintió, Fluttershy tenía razón.

-Vamos, llevémosla a mi casa. Fluttershy dijo en un tono dulce, recogiendo la pequeña maleta que se encontraba cerca de la canasta, mientras que Twilight agarraba con mucho cuidado la canasta con su magia.

Salieron del bosque, entrando enseguida en la casa de Fluttershy. Era una pequeña casa de campo, no muy alejada de Poniville. En el suelo había varias casas para los animales, una pajarera y un comedero para aves en el techo de la casa, y un pequeño granero para las gallinas en frente de la casa. Fluttershy y Twilight llevaron a la pequeña niña arriba en la planta superior, recostándola suavemente en la cama de la pegaso amarilla y cubriéndola con una manta un poco más grande. Tras acostar a la pequeña niña, bajaron a la planta inferior. Twilight se sentó en el sofá de su amiga, sumida en sus pensamientos. Tenía tantas preguntas en su mente. ¿Por qué la pequeña estaba tan desnutrida? ¿No la habían alimentado bien en ese mundo? ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? Eran tantas preguntas que Twilight ya comenzaba a sentirse mareada. Odiaba el no tener respuestas, era algo que le molestaba bastante.

-Twilight, ¿quieres un poco de té?- Fluttershy preguntó, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la alicornio lila.

-Un poco de té estaría bien Fluttershy, gracias. Ella respondió, pero se la notaba preocupada. Su amiga vio la preocupación en los ojos de la princesa, y rápidamente se acercó a ella, con una mirada de preocupación por su amiga, que se reflejaba en su rostro.

-¿Twilight, estás bien?-

-No, no estoy bien Fluttershy. No comprendo nada, no sé qué pasó con mi pequeña. ¿Y si ella no me reconoce? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo llegó aquí? ¿Por qué está tan pálida y desnutrida? ¿Qué haré? Twilight tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero se contuvo.

-Está bien Twilight. Primero, sé que ella te recuerda. Segundo, tal vez no te reconozca, porque tienes la forma de una poni alicornio, no de una humana. De modo que creo que no te podrá reconocer como su madre a la primera vez, pero ya encontraremos la manera de hacerle saber quién eres tú en realidad. Tercero, no sé qué es lo que le pudo haber pasado. No sé porque está tan pálida y desnutrida, tal vez las princesas Celestia y Luna sepan algo, eso no lo dudes. Iré a prepararte un poco de té, necesitas relajarte. También haré un poco de avena para Mili, seguro cuando despierte debe estar hambrienta. Otra cosa Twi, actuemos como si no la conociéramos cuando se despierte. Va a estar muy asustada acerca de quiénes somos, así que entablaremos una amistad con ella y hagamos que se sienta cómoda. Twilight le sonrió a su amiga. En los últimos años, Fluttershy había dejado su timidez a un lado, y ahora hablaba con todos.

-Tienes razón Fluttershy, gracias. Sabes cómo animarme, me conoces bien. Fluttershy le sonrió, y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la avena para Mili y un poco de té para ella y Twilight.

Mientras tanto en la planta superior, en la habitación de Fluttershy, la pequeña Mili se movía suavemente bajo las mantas. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose poco a poco a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Miró a su alrededor con la curiosidad y el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

Esta… esta no es mi habitación ¿dónde estoy?- Mili preguntó con miedo. Ella pudo ver unas fotos en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. Vio lo que parecían ponis, todos sonrientes. Ella no sabía dónde estaba, pero sí tenía hambre. Mucha hambre. No había comido en varios días, y se sentía debilitada. Escuchó lo que parecían pasos aproximándose. Con el miedo que la invadía, se acurrucó bajo las mantas temblando y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oh, despertaste...pequeña. Una suave voz llegó a sus oídos, como una dulce melodía, pero aún no se sentía segura de sí asomarse o no.

-Está bien, no te haremos daño. ¿Tienes hambre?- al oír esto, el estómago de Mili gruñó fuertemente, lo que provocó que la pequeña se sonrojara más de la cuenta.

-S- sí, tengo hambre. Pero... ¿quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?- ella preguntó tímidamente, mirando a una alicornio delante de ella.

-Oh, bueno. Yo soy la princesa Twilight Sparkle, Twilight dijo con voz dulce. Estás en el mundo de Equestria. En este mundo viven los ponis, exactamente 4 clases de ponis. La primera es la raza unicornio, que tienen cuernos en sus frentes, el cual utilizan para hacer magia. La segunda especie son los pegasos, son ponis que tienen alas, y son capaces de controlar el clima y caminar sobre las nubes. La tercera son los ponis terrestres, no tienen ni alas ni cuernos, pero son fuertes y resistentes. Ellos trabajan en granjas, o ayudan a cargar cosas con su gran fuerza. Y por último, está la raza de los alicornios. Son los ponis que tienen alas para volar, cuernos para realizar la magia, y tienen la fuerza de un poni terrestre. Los alicornios, son la raza de la realeza. ¿Y cuál es tu nombre pequeña?- Twilight preguntó dulcemente, sentándose junto a la niña, que poco a poco fue asomándose entre las mantas, y al salir de debajo de las mantas, se bajó de la cama y se inclinó ante Twilight.

-E- es un placer conocerla, p- princesa Twilight. M- mi nombre es Mili...Mili MC Carti, ella dijo con voz suave.

-Oh, no es necesario que seas tan formal conmigo pequeña, puedes llamarme solo Twilight. Ahora, levántate por favor- Mili se levantó, pero se sintió mareada de golpe. Sus piernas se doblaron hacia abajo, mientras ella trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Está bien cariño, Twilight la agarró suavemente con su magia. A la edad de 6 años, Mili solo medía 60 centímetros de altura. Ven, vamos a darte algo de comer. Mi amiga está preparándote una avena de chocolate ¿quieres?-

-Sí, ¡por favor!- Twilight rio ante el entusiasmo de la pequeña, quien se rio cuando Twilight la llevaba levitando con su magia hacia la planta inferior, donde Fluttershy ya tenía un tazón de avena en la mesa.

-Oh, veo que ya se despertó. Fluttershy dijo, y colocó el recipiente en la mesa, acercándose a la pequeña niña, que estaba sentada en una pequeña silla junto a Twilight.

-Hola pequeña, Fluttershy dijo en voz suave, pero Mili se asustó, escondiéndose bajo la mesa, temblando y con lágrimas en los ojos. Oh, tranquila pequeña, no voy a hacerte daño. Soy Fluttershy, la amiga de Twilight. Mili pronto reunió el valor, y se acercó a la pegaso amarilla, quien le sonrió dulcemente.

-E- es un placer conocerte, s- señorita Fluttershy.

-Oh, eres tan dulce...no tienes que ser tan formal pequeña, llámame solo Fluttershy.

-B- bueno. Mili asintió.

-Aquí tienes pequeña, un tazón de avena preparado especialmente para ti, Twilight dijo suavemente.

-G- gracias.

Fluttershy y Twilight observaban a la pequeña mientras comía. Twilight se sentía angustiada, triste, feliz...tantas emociones mezcladas en un solo punto.

-Sé lo que sientes Twi, Fluttershy dijo dulcemente. Pero algo debió haber pasado… solo mírala, es tan...tímida. Es como yo, antes era muy tímida, pero… ella es mucho más tímida que yo.

-Lo sé Fluttershy, pero...no es lo único que me preocupa. No sé… veo algo en sus ojos… algo me dice que ella está sufriendo mucho, puedo ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, mirándose la una a la otra con preocupación. Fluttershy corrió a la cocina, al oír el pitido de la tetera, avisando que el té ya estaba listo.

-bueno...Mili pequeña, cuéntame ¿de dónde vienes?- Twilight preguntó, tratando de romper el silencio.

La repentina voz de Twilight hizo que Mili saltara en el aire, derramando un poco de avena en la mesa. Los ojos de Mili se abrieron con horror. Comenzó a temblar descontroladamente, llorando asustada.

-Oh... está bien pequeña, todo está b… -¿

-N… no me castigues...no me pegues, por favor. Prometo no volver a derramar la avena...soy de lo peor.

Los ojos de Twilight se abrieron como platos, una expresión de tristeza se reflejaba claramente en sus ojos, no podía creer esta revelación.

-No no, Mili cariño. Solo fue un accidente, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes la culpa, todo está bien. Twilight habló dulcemente, abrazando a la pequeña, que se acurrucó bajo sus alas, temblando.

-Mis padres… mis padres adoptivos siempre me castigaban, si yo derramaba las cosas…-¿

-Está bien, no has hecho nada malo. Esto solo fue un accidente, se puede limpiar-

-¿puedo...ayudar?-

-Claro que sí, mi pequeña ayudante. Twilight habló en un tono suave, recogiendo a Mili y sentándola en su silla. Ahora, termina de comer linda, necesitas recuperar tus energías.

Pronto Fluttershy volvió con 2 tazas de té humeante. Era té dulce. A Fluttershy le encantaba el té dulce, de hecho, a Twilight y las demás también les encantaba el té dulce, por eso a Twilight no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo.

-¿cómo lo llevas?- Fluttershy preguntó, señalando a Mili que saboreaba su avena.

-Ya confía en mí. Pero...ya sé lo que andaba mal con ella. Parece que la maltrataban en la tierra...ella se asustó al derramar un poco de avena. Creyó que la iba a castigar, y me dijo que sus padres adoptivos la castigaban cuando derramaba algo. Twilight dijo en un tono de tristeza, mirando a la pequeña que pronto terminó su avena.

-Oh, pobre pequeña, Fluttershy asintió. Pero...no sé, creo que...hay algo más. No sé lo que sea, pero está claro que… Mili ha sufrido mucho.

Twilight asintió, terminando su taza de té, y levantó la vista hacia la pequeña Mili, que miraba fascinada a los animales de Fluttershy, quienes agitaban sus colas y patas en señal de saludo.

El corazón de Twilight se derritió cuando la pequeña posó sus ojos en ella. La miró sonriente. Twilight le devolvió la sonrisa, con unas cuantas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

-Mili cariño, ¿te gustaría conocer a nuestros amigos? Son muy agradables, y no te harán daño, lo prometo. Twilight dijo en un tono suave, Mili asintió. Fluttershy, vienes con nosotras?- Twilight le preguntó a su amiga, quien asintió con la cabeza, y colocó los platos y las tazas en el fregadero. Luego se dirigió a Ángel, un conejo blanco con un lazo rosa detrás de las orejas.

-Ángel bebé, mamá estará fuera de casa por un tiempo. ¿Puedes hacerte cargo de todos tus amiguitos?- el conejito blanco asintió, y luego hizo con su pata un estilo de saludo militar. Fluttershy le sonrió, para luego darle un dulce beso en la cabeza al conejito.

-Está bien Mili, estás a salvo con nosotras. No tengas miedo, ¿de acuerdo?- Twilight dijo, y luego le sonrió dulcemente a Mili, que levitaba suavemente con la magia de Twilight.

Em...Twi, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a llevarla a Ponyville sin que los habitantes se asusten?- Fluttershy preguntó tímidamente, viendo como una suave luz de color violeta envolvió a Mili, creando una barrera mágica alrededor de ella.

-Con este hechizo, Twilight dijo suavemente. Este hechizo es para hacer todo invisible, así que los habitantes de Ponyville no van a tener miedo, porque nadie puede ver a Mili, solo tú y yo.

Fluttershy asintió, sonriente, y ambas ponis caminaron fuera de la casa de Fluttershy, en dirección hacia Ponyville.


	5. Chapter 5: Nuevas amistades

El sol de Celestia brillaba suavemente, proyectando sus rayos por toda Equestria. El brillo dorado iluminaba las pocas nubes blancas del cielo azul, que desaparecían lentamente, siendo empujadas hasta la fábrica del clima en Cloudsdale por los pegasos. Fluttershy y Twilight caminaban a trote lento hacia Ponyville, observando a la pequeña Mili, que miraba a su alrededor a través del escudo que la mantenía oculta.

Mili estaba fascinada con todo lo que la rodeaba. Fluttershy y Twilight le sonrieron dulcemente cuando ella asomó la cabeza fuera del escudo, para mirar más atentamente su alrededor. Miró a la alicornio morada que la llevaba levitando suavemente con su magia, quien le sonrió cálidamente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Mili pronto se fijó en la marca que Twilight tenía en su costado. Una estrella blanca grande, y 5 estrellas moradas. Luego miró al costado de Fluttershy. Vio que ella tenía una marca de 3 mariposas. Mili quería preguntar, pero era tan tímida que no se atrevía ni siquiera a hablar. Finalmente, reunió el valor para preguntar por las extrañas marcas.

-T- Twilight, por favor no te enojes, pero ¿qué son esas marcas que tienen en los flancos?- Son...muy bonitas.

Twilight se rio ligeramente, pero frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Mili pensaba que ella se iba a enojar por una pregunta tan inocente? Miró a Fluttershy, y ella estaba igual de confusa.

-Bueno, Mili cariño, estas marcas se llaman cutie marck. Representa el talento especial y único de cada poni. Mi talento es la magia y puedo controlar las estrellas- explicó Twilight con una suave sonrisa.

-Y mi talento especial, es comunicarme con los animales. Entiendo el idioma de ellos- Fluttershy sonrió dulcemente.

-Ahora bien, todos los ponis de Equestria tienen su marca Cutie. Es algo que se consigue, solo cuando descubres tu verdadero talento. Twilight concluyó la explicación, mirando sonriente a una asombrada Mili.

-Es increíble… T- Twilight, por favor no te enfades, pero ¿a dónde vamos?- Mili preguntó, con un tono de curiosidad, pero Twilight pudo ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. Ella le sonrió cálidamente, pero sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón al ver a la pequeña niña tan inocente que creía que se iba a enojar por una pregunta tan simple.

-Bueno. Esta ciudad se llama Ponyville. Originalmente, era un pueblo, pero fue creciendo hasta convertirse en una ciudad con el paso de los años. Fue fundada hace 70 años por la familia Apple, una familia de ponis terrestres, que aún sigue en pie. Ellos viven en la granja de Sueet Apple Acres, y tienen su propio negocio de manzanas. Pronto conocerás a una amiga nuestra de la familia Apple, ella es muy agradable. Y, de hecho, todos los ponis de Ponyville, son muy agradables, no te lastimarán. Todos aquí en este mundo vivimos en paz y armonía, Twilight explicó sonriente. Ahora bien Mili, no tienes que tener miedo de hacerme una pregunta a mí o a Fluttershy. Si quieres hacer una pregunta, no tienes que tener miedo de compartir tus dudas con nosotras. Nosotras no nos enfadamos con alguien tan dulce, así que no te preocupes. Twilight le dio un cálido abrazo a Mili, desvaneciendo el escudo por unos instantes.

-Así es pequeña, estamos dispuestas a responder a todas tus dudas. Fluttershy le sonrió cariñosamente y la abrazó suavemente. Mili sonrió a las 2 ponis, mirándolas con amor reflejado en sus ojos.

Más adelante, se podía ver un colorido cartel que decía bienvenido a Ponyville-.

Al entrar a la ciudad, Mili sonrió al ver una ciudad tan colorida. Jamás había visto una ciudad tan llena de color, alegría, risas y armonía. Ella sonrió más al ver las casas de distintos tamaños. Todas las casas eran coloridas, algunas estaban hechas de piedras u otro material sólido. Vio a lo lejos un árbol en forma de una biblioteca, un edificio en forma de carrusel, Lo que parecía una escuela, pudo ver el ayuntamiento, la plaza de la ciudad, y más adelante pudo ver una casa que parecía una casa de jengibre viva. Era muy colorida. Mili sonrió al ver a los ponis trotando alegremente, algunos charlando y otros simplemente caminando sonrientes.

-¡Hola!-

-¡Ah!- Mili se escondió dentro del escudo, temblando de miedo.

-¡Hola, soy Pinkie Pie! ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Te gustan las fiestas? ¿Eres nueva en Ponyville? ¡Oh, esto es genial! ¡Soy la poni más fiestera de toda la ciudad! ¡Ya que eres nueva, voy a preparar una fiesta súper dúper mega extra especial para ti! Habrá pasteles, dulces, postres, cupcaques, helado, ponche, galletas y ¡MPF!- De alguna forma, Twilight y Fluttershy lograron introducir una de sus patas en la boca de la hiperactiva poni.

-Uh...Hola Pinkie. Eh, mira...Ella es Mili. Ahora bien, la estás asustando con tantas preguntas. Fluttershy dijo tímidamente.

Twilight desvaneció el escudo mágico, para permitirle a Pinkie ver a Mili, que estaba temblando ligeramente.

-Está bien Mili, no tengas miedo. Ella es Pinkie Pie, es buena amiga de nosotras. Es muy agradable. Mili levantó la cabeza, y pudo ver a una poni terrestre de color rosa, su melena y cola rosa oscuro que era suave, pero también muy esponjado. Tenía una cutie marck de 3 globos en su costado. Sus ojos azules miraban con atención a la pequeña niña, quien le sonrió.

-H- Hola, señorita Pinkie Pie, es un placer conocerte. Mili sonrió levemente, acariciando la melena de la poni rosa.

Pinkie sonrió brillantemente, y le dio un suave, pero cálido abrazo.

-¿Señorita?... No hace falta ser tan formal amiguita, Puedes llamarme simplemente Pinkie Pie, o solo Pinkie. ¡Es un placer conocerte! Pinkie saltó alegremente. Bueno, ¿a dónde van en este momento ustedes tres?- Pinkie preguntó, sonriente como siempre.

-Vamos a Carrusel Boutique a visitar a Rarity, a ver si ella puede hacer un vestido para Mili, Twilight respondió.

-¡oh, bueno, en ese caso iré con ustedes, ya que mis pequeñas necesitan los disfraces para la Nightmare Night!- Pinkie respondió.

-¿Eh? Pinkie, ¡La Nightmare Night es dentro de 8 meses!-

-Lo sé tontita, estoy bromeando. En realidad ya le pedí a Rarity que hiciera los disfraces para mí y mis pequeñas, pero quiero acompañarlas. Será agradable visitar a Rarity, no la he visto en toda una semana. Ser madre es un trabajo duro...Twilight y Fluttershy asintieron, sabían a lo que se refería Pinkie.

-Y que lo digas. Twilight asintió, caminando junto a Pinkie y Fluttershy hacia Carrusel Boutique.

En poco tiempo llegaron a Carrusel Boutique. Twilight se adelantó para tocar la puerta suavemente, con Mili aún levitando con su magia dentro del escudo.

-Está bien Mili. No tengas miedo, ¿de acuerdo? voy a desvanecer el escudo. Estarás bien, lo prometo. Twilight dijo suavemente, acariciando el suave cabello de la niña que le sonrió dulcemente.

Twilight desvaneció el escudo, y llamó a la puerta suavemente.

-Hey Rarity, soy yo, Twilight. ¿Podemos entrar? Vengo acompañada por Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, y alguien muy especial, que quiero que conozcas.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando a una unicornio blanca, ojos de color azul, melena púrpura, y una cutie marck de 3 diamantes brillantes.

-Oh, Twi, ¡no te había visto en varias semanas! ¡Estoy tan pero tan contenta de verte! Rarity literalmente arrastró a Twilight, Pinkie y Fluttershy dentro de la casa, cerrando con cuidado la puerta. Mili aún seguía invisible, así que Twilight no tuvo problema para hacerla levitar suavemente sobre el sofá de color rojo.

-Yo también estoy feliz de volver a verte, Rarity- le sonrió Twilight. Pero los deberes de princesa, más el hecho de que ahora todas tenemos que cuidar a nuestros hijos, no nos da tiempo de reunirnos. Creo que deberíamos aprovechar cuando los chicos estén en la escuela, Twilight le sonrió.

-Oh, sí. Bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?- Rarity le preguntó, sonriente. Oh, ¡Ya sé! ¿Quieres que te haga un vestido especial para la Nightmare Night? ¿O para la gran gala del galope?... Oh, tal vez un vestido para la celebración del sol del verano como el del año pasado, ¡quedó simplemente magnífico!- Rarity se emocionaba cada vez más, mientras pensaba en los vestidos y futuros diseños.

-Em...bueno, quizás necesite alguno de esos vestidos en un futuro, Twilight sonrió alegremente. Pero,... hoy es distinto. Quiero que diseñes un vestido para alguien especial, que estoy segura de que estará encantada de conocerte.

Twilight levantó la barrera invisible, para permitirle a Rarity ver a Mili, quien le sonrió tímidamente.

-Mili, esta es Rarity. Pinkie Pie dijo alegremente. Es la diseñadora más famosa en toda Equestria. Tiene una tienda de ropa en Canterlot, otra tienda de vestidos en Manehatan, pero ella trabaja directamente desde aquí- Sonrió la poni rosa.

Rarity le sonrió suavemente a Mili, acercándose para darle un cálido abrazo.

-Oh, eres una cosita tan dulce...Soy Rarity, y como dijo Pinkie, me encanta diseñar ropa. Será un placer diseñar un vestido para ti. Y, no tienes que tenerme miedo. ¿Sí? No voy a hacerte daño, Rarity dijo suavemente.

Mili le sonrió, y rápidamente su sonrisa creció al devolverle el abrazo a Rarity.

-H- hola, señorita Rarity. Encantada de conocerte.

Ella se sonrojó cuando Rarity le sonrió suavemente, con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Wow Mili querida, eres toda una dama. Rarity le sonrió dulcemente. Tienes muy buenos modales, pero no tienes que llamarme señorita, Rarity está bien conmigo. ¿De acuerdo?- Mili le sonrió brillantemente.

-Oh, d- de acuerdo, Rarity. Mili le sonrió cariñosamente. Rarity le devolvió la sonrisa, con una mirada de felicidad.

-Ahora querida, ven conmigo a la pasarela. Quiero verte modelar para mí, Rarity sonrió. Así podré tomarte las medidas.

Mili se entusiasmó, corriendo hacia la pasarela y modelando como una verdadera profesional. 20 minutos más tarde, Rarity ya tenía las medidas de la pequeña listas.

-Muy bien linda, ya hemos terminado. Pronto tu vestido estará listo, Rarity le dijo suavemente.

-G- gracias Rarity. Mili le sonrió dulcemente.

-oh, no tienes que agradecer. Me encanta probar nuevos diseños, y tú me has inspirado a crear una línea de ropa nueva. Mili le sonrió, y le dio un cálido abrazo.

-Gracias otra vez, Mili le dijo en un tono suave.

-Oh, de nada querida.

-Bueno Mili cariño, ¿qué te parece si mientras Rarity termina tu vestido te doy un baño?- Twilight la acarició en el cabello suavemente.

-Oh, sí. Digo, si Rarity no tiene problemas...-

-Oh, no, no, no. Adelante querida, preparé un baño de burbujas para ti. Sígueme-

Mili siguió a la unicornio blanca por las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta superior, entrando en un baño con una tina llena de burbujas.

-Te va a encantar querida, y si necesitas algo, estaremos fuera. Te esperaremos abajo, tu vestido estará listo en poco tiempo.

Mili le sonrió, y entró en la tina.

-G- gracias por todo Rarity- Susurró suavemente. Rarity sonrió, y salió del baño, y bajó a la planta inferior para terminar el vestido de Mili.

-Oh, Twilight querida, ella es tan adorable. Realmente espero que le guste este vestido, porque ella se merece lo mejor por ser toda una damita.

Twilight asintió, pero sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos. Ella intentó ocultarlo, pero no pudo. Miró a Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie, y las 3 tenían una mirada de preocupación.

-¿está todo bien, Twi?- Rarity preguntó con preocupación.

-Oh, sí, estoy...bien, supongo. Pero...siento que algo anda mal con Mili- Twilight no pudo contener su llanto, y ocultó su rostro en su larga melena.

-Oh...Twi, está bien. Rarity le colocó una pata en el hombro. Sé lo que quieres decir, lo sé, sé que te duele el no poder decirle que eres su verdadera madre, pero estoy segura de que encontraremos la manera de hacerle saber que tú eres su verdadera madre. Puedo entender que no es lo único que te preocupa, ¿verdad?-

Twilight asintió nerviosamente.

-Chicas...Fluttershy y yo la encontramos en la entrada del bosque Everfree, Twilight dijo en voz baja. Ella estaba en una canasta, a su lado había una pequeña maleta con sus pertenencias, pero cuando la encontramos estaba desnutrida, pálida y deshidratada. Parecía que no había comido en días...la expresión de Rarity y Pinkie había cambiado a una de preocupación.

-¿c- cómo...?-

-No lo sé, es lo mismo que me pregunto yo. Otra cosa que es preocupante, es que ella es muy tímida. No sé...Veo algo en sus ojos, algo como… un sentimiento de tristeza, angustia, dolor. No sé qué habrá pasado en la tierra, pero lo quiero saber cuanto antes. Esta mañana, mientras hablaba con ella cuando ella estaba desayunando una avena de chocolate que le preparó Fluttershy, derramó un poco de avena en la mesa. Ella se puso a llorar, rogó que no la castigara, y que sus padres adoptivos la castigaban por el error más mínimo como ensuciar la ropa. Luego...Luego cuando Fluttershy y yo veníamos hacia aquí, ella cada vez que me hacía una pregunta inocente, me pedía que por favor no me enojase con ella. Yo no sé qué le ocurre, pero...está claro que está sufriendo mucho, Twilight murmuró, con voz quebrada.

-Oh, querida, yo también vi lo mismo en sus ojos mientras ella modelaba para mí. No sé… no sé cómo describirlo. Pero sea lo que sea que la está atormentando, seguro nos lo dirá en su momento. Ella se merece lo mejor-.

-¡Es verdad!- Pinkie asintió alegremente.

-Sea lo que sea que le esté pasando a la pequeña, no permitiremos que nada malo le suceda. Tal vez las princesas Celestia y Luna sepan algo, Twilight. Fluttershy habló dulcemente.

-Gracias chicas...Se los agradezco, de verdad. Mili se merece todo el amor, ella merece ser tan feliz como sea posible. Es una pequeña tan dulce...-

-¿Quién es una pequeña dulce?-

Todas saltaron al oír una voz que provenía de la ventana. Allí, flotando en frente de la ventana de la sala de Rarity, se encontraba una pegaso de color azul cielo, ojos color magenta, su melena de color arcoíris, y su cutie marck consistía en una nube blanca con un arcoíris cruzando la nube.

-¿Uh...alguien podría abrir la ventana, por favor?-

Rarity caminó hasta la ventana, abriéndola con su magia.

-¡Cielos Rainbow querida, alguna vez has oído hablar de una puerta! Podrías haber llamado con el timbre de la puerta, o simplemente podrías haber gritado desde la puerta. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado fuera de la ventana?-

-Acabo de llegar. Estaba paseando por allí, hasta que oí que Twilight dijo que era una pequeña tan dulce. ¿De quién en la tierra de Equestria están hablando?-

La pegaso cian, conocida con el nombre de Rainbow Dash, entró en la sala, sentándose junto a las demás.

-¿Hola chicas, de qué hablan todas ustedes?-

-Bueno Rainbow, recuerdas a...Mi hija humana Mili, ¿verdad?-

Rainbow asintió.

-Bueno...Twilight le contó toda la historia, desde que la encontraron ella y Fluttershy hasta el final. Y aquí estamos...-

-Wow, es increíble. Una pequeña más de la familia, pero ¿qué le habrá pasado? Por lo que me cuentan ustedes, es tímida, y parece traumatizada por algo del pasado.

-Sí, Twilight asintió.

-Bueno, el vestido de la pequeña Mili está listo. Voy a llevárselo, Rarity se dirigió escaleras arriba, llamando suavemente a la puerta del baño.

-Mili querida, he terminado tu vestido. Estoy segura de que te va a encantar, está colgado en el pomo de la puerta, ¿está bien?-

Mili respondió suavemente, mientras terminaba de secarse.

-Muchas gracias Rarity.

-No tienes que agradecer querida, es una forma para darte la bienvenida a Equestria y Ponyville. Rarity vio la pijama de Mili, que colgaba cuidadosamente doblada en la puerta. Voy a lavar tu pijama, para que tengas más ropa limpia. ¿De acuerdo?-

-G- gracias Rarity, pero...no tenías que hacerlo, de verdad.

Rarity sonrió dulcemente.

-Oh, pero tú te mereces lo mejor, querida. Ahora, cuando estés lista, simplemente baja por las escaleras, y Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, yo y otra amiga de nosotras estaremos esperándote.

Mili asintió, sonriente.

Rarity salió del baño, cerró la puerta, y se dirigió a colocar la pijama de Mili en la lavadora.

5 minutos después Mili se encontraba bajando las escaleras con cuidado. Llegó a la sala, siendo recibida con cálidas sonrisas.

-Oh, Mili querida, ¡Te ves simplemente divina!-

Mili vestía un vestido de color rosa, pequeñas zapatillas de oro de color violeta, y en su cabeza, llevaba una pequeña corona de oro del color favorito de Mili, dorado. Ella le sonrió a Rarity, y se acercó con cuidado, abrazándola suavemente. Lágrimas de alegría rodaban por las mejillas de Mili, una suave sonrisa se deslizaba por su rostro.

Rarity abrazó con suavidad a la pequeña, que comenzó a temblar ligeramente por los sollozos, llorando en el hombro de Rarity. A ella no le importaba. Twilight, Fluttershy y las demás miraban preocupadas, Sin saber qué hacer.

-Mili cariño, ¿pasa algo? ¿No te gusta el vestido?- Rarity preguntó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Por favor cariño, puedes decirnos si te gustó. No vamos a estar enojadas contigo si no te gusta, nosotras queremos que tú seas feliz. Twilight dijo suavemente, acariciando la melena de Mili con una de sus pezuñas.

-¡Oh, sí, no me gusta ver a una de mis amigas tristes! ¡Quiero verte sonreír!- Pinkie Pie saltó alrededor de Mili, que seguía llorando en el hombro de Rarity.

-Por favor Mili pequeña, no tengas miedo. No has hecho nada malo, y nosotras queremos que te sientas lo más cómoda posible en este lugar. Si no te gustó el vestido, no estaremos enojadas, lo prometemos. Fluttershy habló en un tono dulce, envolviendo una de sus alas alrededor de Mili.

-Sí pequeña, por favor no llores. Hey, ¿sabes? no me gusta usar los diseños de Rarity mucho tampoco, pero yo los uso, siempre y cuando sea ropa fresca. Pero la verdad...No me gusta usar mucho la ropa que hace Rarity.

Rarity le tiró a Rainbow Dash una mirada de decepción.

-¿Qué? Solo estoy diciendo la verdad Rarity, Rainbow se defendió.

-¡Silencio ahora Rainbow!- Rarity interrumpió, lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

-Ugh, está bien. Rainbow se encogió de hombros. Solo estoy diciendo que uso la ropa que tú me diseñas de vez en cuando.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices. Rarity se rio, mirando a Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa.

Mili se limpió los ojos, y suavemente se apartó de Rarity.

-S Sí, me encanta el vestido. Es solo que...nadie había sido tan amable conmigo en un largo tiempo. Yo...solo tengo 6 años, y sin embargo nadie nunca se ha preocupado por mí.

Todas las chicas, incluso Rainbow, tenían lágrimas en sus ojos, pero Rainbow Dash cerró los ojos fuertemente y miró hacia otro lado, intentando disimular.

-Bueno ya, esto ya se está haciendo cursi. Rainbow Dash replicó, con una expresión de nerviosismo en un inútil intento por querer ocultar las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos.

Mili le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Rainbow Dash, quien se sentó en el suelo al lado de ella.

-E- es un placer conocerte, señorita Rainbow Dash. Mili dijo suavemente, acercándose a la pegaso cian, dándole un cálido abrazo.

Todas se miraron extrañadas cuando Rainbow le devolvió el abrazo con suavidad. Sabían que Rainbow antes era alguien que no aceptaba abrazos de cualquiera, pero desde que nacieron sus hijos, la personalidad de la pegaso multicolor había cambiado en gran medida. Ahora era más leal a sus amigas, incluso más que antes.

-Oh, ja... ¿señorita Rainbow? Tranquila Mili pequeña, no tienes que llamarme señorita. Rainbow está bien conmigo. Ella dijo con voz suave, en un tono maternal y tranquilo.

-Oh, d-de acuerdo, Rainbow. Mili le sonrió, acariciando la melena arcoíris de Rainbow Dash.

Ella se aclaró la garganta, y flexionó sus alas hacia arriba, volando por el aire alrededor de la sala.

-¡Yo soy la pegaso más rápida, valiente, leal, y genial de toda Equestria! ¡Yo soy Rainbow DASH!- Rainbow Dash finalizó con unas piruetas en el aire, aterrizando delante de Mili, que se reía mientras aplaudía.

-¡Eso fue genial!- Mili exclamó, sonriente, y todas las chicas la envolvieron en un cálido abrazo grupal.

-Bueno, Twilight habló. Creo que es hora de regresar a la biblioteca, se está haciendo tarde.

-Oh, te acompañaremos querida, Rarity dijo, abriendo la puerta de carrusel Boutique, mientras que Twilight colocó el escudo y la barrera invisible alrededor de Mili.

-Oh, yo iré también. Necesito el último libro de Darin Do, ¿Ya tienes la última entrega de la saga, Twi?-

Twilight asintió.

-Sí, de hecho, me acaba de llegar ayer-

-Oh, entonces... ¡A la biblioteca!- Rainbow literalmente saltó en el aire, volando velozmente con una sonrisa.

Poco tiempo después todas llegaron a la biblioteca de Twilight. Al entrar, Spike estaba entregándole el libro de Darin do a Rainbow Dash.

-¡Rainbow Dash, qué mala eres!- ¡Llegaste antes que nosotras!- Rarity la reprendió.

Rainbow Dash solo se rio.

-Bueno, hola a todas, chicas. Spike saludó, con una suave sonrisa.

-Hey Spike, quiero que veas a alguien. Twilight habló en un tono suave.

-¿Oh, bien, es...?-

Spike no pudo terminar ya que la magia de Twilight se desvaneció, y al minuto siguiente Mili estaba sentada cómodamente sobre el sofá. Los ojos del dragón bebé se abrieron con asombro.

-Ahora Spike- Twilight comenzó. Ella es muy tímida, pero es muy dulce. Mili querida, no tengas miedo. Él es Spike, es mi asistente, y mi secretario. Él no te hará daño, solo es un dragón bebé. Mili sonrió tímidamente, y se acercó lentamente a Spike, quien la miraba con una suave sonrisa.

-H- hola, lord Spike. Es un placer conocerte, Mili le acarició la cabeza con suavidad. Spike extendió una de sus garras, y suavemente acarició el cabello de la pequeña, haciéndola reír.

-Oh, eres una pequeña tan dulce. Es un placer conocerte Mili, no tienes que llamarme Lord Spike, simplemente Spike. Él sonrió cariñosamente.

-D- de acuerdo, Spike. Mili le devolvió la sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, asustando a Mili quien dio un paso hacia atrás. Por la puerta entró una poni naranja, su melena era de color rubio con un listón rojo atado en la punta. En su cabeza tenía un sombrero vaquero. Su cutie marck consistía en 3 manzanas rojas. Sus suaves ojos de color verde examinaron a todos los presentes, luego la poni sonrió.

-Oh, Hola chicas. ¡Cielo santo, las extrañaba tanto!- todas ellas se sumieron en un cálido abrazo de grupo.

-¿cómo has estado, Applejack?-

-Oh, todo bien. Aprovechando que hoy es viernes, y todos nuestros hijos están en la casa club de las cutie marck crusaders, y disfrutando de mi tiempo para mí misma-

-Eso es bueno Applejack. Ya se te extrañaba. Twilight le sonrió cariñosamente a su amiga.

-Oh, Twi, yo también te he extrañado tanto, Applejack murmuró. Supongo que todas hemos estado tan ocupadas con nuestras familias, y ni hemos tenido un tiempo para nosotras mismas.

Todas asintieron.

-Eh, Applejack, me gustaría que conocieras a alguien. Mili querida, ella es Applejack.

La niña levantó la vista, mirando nerviosamente a la poni naranja.

-Es muy agradable, ella es la amiga de la que te hablaba, que es parte de la familia Apple. Twilight le sonrió dulcemente.

Mili se sentó al lado de Applejack, quien le sonreía ampliamente.

-H- hola, señorita Applejack. Es un placer conocerte. Ella la abrazó dulcemente.

Applejack le sonrió cariñosamente, devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Oh, terrón de azúcar, es todo un placer conocerte. No tienes que llamarme señorita, Applejack está muy bien. Ella le sonrió amistosamente. Ahora bien, yo soy parte de la familia Apple. Nosotros cosechamos las manzanas, y hacemos jugo con ellas. ¿Te gustaría algún día conocer mi granja, Mili pequeña?-

Mili le sonrió brillantemente.

-¡Sí!- ella saltó hacia arriba y abajo, todos sonrieron ante el entusiasmo de la niña.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos. Agradezco que todos nuestros hijos tienen una pijamada hoy en la casa club, ya que podremos pasar tiempo con nuestros esposos. Rarity sonrió con picardía.

-Hasta luego, terrón de azúcar. Fue todo un placer conocerte, Applejack susurró suavemente a Mili, que se había quedado dormida. Ella sonrió entre sueños.

-Eh, antes de que se vayan todas, una cosa más. Spike sacó de la pila de pergaminos un pergamino con el sello real. Era de la princesa Celestia.

Querida Twilight Sparkle. Te escribo para informarte que hemos sido Luna y yo las que hemos traído a Mili a este mundo. Ella no estaba bien en la tierra, te explicaré esto con más detalle mañana. Mañana te quiero a ti, Spike, Mili y todas tus amigas en Canterlot, ya que nos gustaría conocer a la pequeña. Tu maestra y mentora, la princesa Celestia.

Twilight sonrió, y escribió una rápida respuesta a la princesa Celestia.

Querida princesa Celestia. He recibido su carta, mañana estaremos a primera hora en el castillo de Canterlot. Mili es una pequeña tan dulce, es muy agradable. Espero verte pronto, te quiero. Tu fiel estudiante, Twilight Sparkle.

Ella rápidamente se lo entregó a Spike, quien lo enrolló y lo envió con su fuego verde en dirección a Canterlot.

-Bueno Twi, Applejack habló en un tono suave para no despertar a Mili. Mañana estaremos aquí a primera hora de la mañana.

-Sí, espero que Rainbow Dash no tenga tanto sueño mañana al levantarse, ella es muy... ¿cómo decirlo?-

-Muy, no. Algo holgazana- dijo Applejack, y todas se echaron a reír.

Rainbow Dash puso los ojos.

-Oh, no me vengas con que tú no eres holgazana en ocasiones.

-¿Yo? ¡Ja! Si yo paso todo el día trabajando en Sueet Apple Acres.

-Sí, sí, Rainbow Dash se burló.

-Como digas. Ella se echó a reír. Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos. Twilight miraba la escena entre la pegaso multicolor y la poni naranja rodando en el suelo por la risa.

Al salir, todas cerraron la puerta, dejando la biblioteca en silencio. Twilight llevó a Mili arriba, recostándola junto a ella en su cama.

-Spike, ¿crees que algo le pudo haber ocurrido a Mili en la tierra? Digo, ella es muy tímida, más de lo normal, y algo sensible- Ella murmuró, más para sí misma que para el dragón bebé.

-No lo sé Twi, pero tranquila, seguro que Celestia debe saber algo. No sé, pero puedo ver en sus ojos que Mili ha sufrido mucho. Spike respondió, acariciando la melena de Twilight. Ahora descansa Twi, mañana nos espera un gran día. Night Magic ya sabe de Mili, de hecho, las princesas ya le dijeron a él. Él iba a venir esta noche, pero lo necesitan en Canterlot esta noche, ya que dentro de 3 días hay un eclipse entre el sol y la luna y la princesa Luna le ordenó que se quedara en Canterlot para ayudar con los preparativos, y para poder ayudar en la guardia, por algo es el capitán de la guardia nocturna y diurna.

-Oh, es verdad. Twilight rio ligeramente. Buenas noches Spike- Twilight susurró suavemente. Y buenas noches también para ti, Mili bebé. Twilight colocó una de sus alas alrededor de la pequeña niña, que se acurrucó más cerca de la alicornio lila.

Spike sonrió al salir de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya. Mañana sería un gran día para todos.

La luna brillaba cálidamente a través de las ventanas de la biblioteca, reflejando un resplandor suave, cálido y acogedor.

Mañana sería un nuevo día, y muchas más aventuras le esperan a nuestra protagonista.


	6. Chapter 6: Misterio, culpa y dolor

La mañana llegó a Equestria con el sol de la princesa Celestia filtrándose por las ventanas de la biblioteca Golden Oaks, brillando fuertemente.

Una aún adormilada Twilight Sparkle abrió los ojos. Se levantó lentamente de la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a Mili, quien dormía profundamente.

Ella bajó a la planta inferior, encontrándose con el dragón bebé, quien estaba haciendo unos huevos y pastelillos para el desayuno.

-Buenos días Spike, Twilight murmuró con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Twi, Spike murmuró.

-Haber, déjame ayudarte- la alicornio colocó suavemente los huevos en la sartén, y los pastelillos los colocó en el horno.

-Wow, gracias Twilight...- Oye, no deberías estar preparándote para...-

-¡Es cierto!- Twilight literalmente saltó en el aire, aleteando rápidamente hacia el baño de la biblioteca. Varios utensilios flotaban alrededor de la alicornio lavanda, mientras trataba (sin éxito) cepillar su melena, cepillarse los dientes y ducharse, todo al mismo tiempo.

-Woa, Twi querida, alto ahí, Rarity exclamó, subiendo por las escaleras. La magia descontrolada de Twilight paró de golpe, haciendo que todo se viniera abajo.

-Ten calma cariño, Rarity hizo entrar a Twilight en la ducha. Una cosa a la vez, ¿sí?-

-Pero...-

-Sí, sí, sé que debemos ir al palacio- Spike interrumpió, entrando en el baño. Pero mira la hora, ¡Apenas son las 6 de la mañana, y los carruajes llegarán a las 10!-... Celestia acaba de confirmar esto en una carta que recién envió. Así que, tómalo con calma.

-Sí, terrón de azúcar, Applejack entró en la estancia, siendo seguida por Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, y una aún dormida Mili, que flotaba suavemente en el aire, siendo sostenida por Rainbow Dash. Todo con calma, de lo contrario terminarás como la vez pasada, Applejack no pudo evitar reírse al recordar la escena.

Una Twilight recién coronada como princesa corría de un lado a otro, tratando en vano de cepillarse la melena, ducharse, y cepillarse los dientes, todo al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, pudo haber sido peor, Twilight dijo sonriente. -¿cómo llegaron aquí tan temprano?-

-Uh, Twi, en realidad resulta que todos nuestros esposos se fueron a Canterlot por orden estricta de las princesas. Ellas querían que ellos ayudaran en la preparación para el eclipse dentro de 2 días, así que improvisamos un campamento fuera de la biblioteca, Applejack respondió.

-¿qué?- ¡Y por qué no llamaron a la puerta! ¡Pudieron haberse quedado aquí dentro, saben que yo...!-

-Lo sabemos Twi, Applejack interrumpió. Pero no queríamos despertarte en mitad de la noche-

-Oh, bueno...no hay problema. Twilight respondió con una cálida sonrisa, mientras se cepillaba su melena.

-Es un milagro que Rainbow no se quedó durmiendo hoy, Applejack bromeó.

-¡Hey! No me vengas con que tú no eres algo holgazana a veces, si me lo preguntas a mí, yo diría que duermes cuando tienes tiempo libre.

Applejack le tiró a Rainbow Dash una mirada helada.

-...-

-¿Ajá, y quién es la que se queda todo el día durmiendo en una nube?- Applejack respondió desafiantemente.

-Sí, sí, sí, Rainbow rio. ¡Te reto a quedarte todo el día y toda una noche despierta!-

-Ja, yo puedo hacer eso, incluso mejor que tú.

-Demuéstralo, Rainbow Dash retó, con una mirada desafiante.

-Ja, yo lo haré. Apuesto a que tú no duras más de 24 horas despierta, Applejack rio.

-Mira quién habla, Rainbow Dash exclamó.

Ambas se echaron a reír.

-Bueno, Twilight habló. Ya estoy lista. Una perfumada, y bien arreglada y tranquila Twilight, ahora trotaba por las escaleras en dirección al comedor para tomar el desayuno junto a las demás.

-Um, Twi- Fluttershy habló suavemente. ¿No deberíamos despertar a Mili? Digo, para prepararla y darle algo de comer-

-Oh, sí, Twilight respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo tengo cubierto Twi, Rainbow Se puso de pie, sacando del refrigerador un vaso de agua helada.

-¡Rainbow, no!- Twilight le arrebató a Rainbow Dash el vaso de los cascos de la pegaso cian con su magia.

-Ups, lo siento. Tienes razón, esto...es una mala idea. Todas se la quedaron mirando con cara de ¿qué? Para después estallar en risas.

-De todas formas, creo que...-

-Mamá… mamá- No, no me dejes, por favor. Yo te amo, te quiero… por favor no te vayas-

Todas se voltearon y vieron a la pequeña Mili acurrucada en el gran sofá, temblando y con lágrimas saliendo a cataratas de sus ojos.

-Um...Twi, ¿estás bien?-

La alicornio lila se encontraba con la mirada perdida, con los ojos cristalinos murmurando algo inentendible.

-Mili cariño, Rarity habló suavemente. Despierta, solo es una pesadilla...-

-¡No!- La pequeña abrió los ojos como platos, jadeando fuertemente. Todos, incluso Spike, vieron un suspiro de alivio.

-Oh, dulce Celestia... ¿qué estabas soñando, querida?-

Mili comenzó a llorar, una mirada cristalina se dibujó en su rostro.

-Perdí a mi madre...Ella...Se fue, cuando yo tenía solo 2 años. No la recuerdo mucho, pero recuerdo que ella me contaba todas las noches hermosas historias de una tierra mágica de ponis...Todos viviendo en paz y armonía. Ella...Ella me cantaba canciones de cuna, su voz era tan suave...Yo...La recuerdo. Ella se fue a dormir una noche, y, jamás despertó...Mi...Mi padre falleció un año más tarde-. Ella ocultó su rostro, lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro. Todas estaban en estado de shock.

-Oh, Mili cariño, lo siento mucho. Rarity la abrazó fuertemente. Todos hicieron lo mismo, excepto Twilight que parecía estar en otro mundo.

-Um... ¿alguien sabe qué le pasa a Twi?- Rainbow preguntó.

-Chicas...Lleven a Mili fuera por un momento, Spike dijo, abriendo la puerta. O mejor...él cerró la puerta, llévenla arriba, para que se dé una ducha, y el desayuno de Mili- (le entrega a Rarity un tazón de avena de chocolate) puede comer arriba...Distráiganla, necesito hablar con Twilight.

Todas asintieron, y se llevaron a Mili arriba, que ya estaba mucho más calmada.

-Twilight...sé que no estás bien, ¿quieres algo?-

-No...No quiero nada. Ella murmuró, con voz quebrada. Solo...necesito estar sola. Ella abrió los ojos. Sus ojos reflejaban un dolor, un dolor que solo Spike podía ver a simple vista.

-Me duele, Spike. Me duele, me duele tanto. Ella apenas llegó ayer a este mundo...Pero me duele, me duele mucho. Esta mañana ella estaba soñando conmigo...Quiero que ella sepa que yo estoy aquí, que soy su verdadera madre. Quiero que ella sea feliz, por mi culpa tiene tanto dolor en su corazón. Un dolor sin comparaciones, el dolor de perder a una madre. Yo solo quiero decirle la verdad, pero ni sé cómo hacerlo...Ella se echó a llorar, siendo abrazada fuertemente por el dragón bebé.

-Twi, en su corazón, ella cree que tú estás muerta. Pero en su interior, tiene una pequeña esperanza de que ella pueda encontrarte...algún día. Sé que te duele, Twi, pero sé que se lo dirás en su momento. Siempre estaré aquí cada vez que necesites hablar de esto, ¿de acuerdo?-

Twilight asintió, dándole una cálida mirada al dragón bebé.

-Gracias, Spike. Necesitaba tanto hablar de esto con alguien...Ella lo miró, sonriente, y luego lo abrazó dulcemente. ¿Sabes? Siempre, desde que te conocí, cuando naciste, y cuando te crie a ti, siempre te consideré como un hijo, no solo como un amigo simplemente. Siempre serás mi pequeño Spike para mí, eres como un hijo para mí. Eres más que un asistente, más que un secretario, más que un amigo. Eres mi hijo. Y aunque no naciste de mí, yo siempre te considero como un hijo, porque si la princesa Celestia me dejó a cargo de ti cuando eras solo un bebé, fue por algo.

El dragón bebé sonrió, conmovido, y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Y tú siempre serás la única madre para mí, Twi. Tú me has cuidado desde que era un bebé, y estoy más que agradecido por eso.

Él le sonrió cálidamente.

-Hey Twi, ¿todo está bien abajo?- Applejack preguntó con preocupación.

-Sí Aj, no te preocupes. Pueden bajar, todo está bien ahora.

Todas bajaron junto a una sonriente Mili, que vestía un hermoso vestido de color blanco, bordados de oro, con cristales y gemas a su alrededor. Sus zapatillas de oro eran una mezcla de violeta, lavanda y plateado. Su cabello estaba recogido en 2 coletas, y encima de su cabeza, tenía la misma corona dorada. Ella no sabía para qué le ponían la corona, ni el porqué, pero a ella no le importaba.

-Todo listo, creo que con eso estamos listas. Applejack dijo, colocando a Mili en el sofá.

-Mili cariño, iremos a visitar a otras princesas. No te preocupes, ellas son muy agradables. ¿De acuerdo?-

-D- de acuerdo, Twilight. Pero ¿les caeré bien?-

-Claro que sí, pequeña. Les caerás muy bien, de eso estoy segura.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a las niñeras de los hijos de Twilight, junto a estos, y los hijos de sus amigas. El impacto de la puerta al chocar contra la pared causó que Mili se echara hacia atrás.

-Moon Dancer, ¿qué pasó?- Preguntó Twilight con curiosidad.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas, princesa.

-Por favor, solo llámame Twilight. No es necesario que seas tan formal, Twilight le dijo a la unicornio.

-Resultó que los chicos se quedaron despiertos toda la noche, Shoeshine informó. Ahora están demasiado energéticos, Y creo que necesitan una siesta. Ariane, Scootaloo, Applebloom y Sueetie Belle, se quedaron en la casa club, pero...Creímos que sería mejor idea traer a los chicos aquí para hacer que tomen una siesta.

-Agradezco tu preocupación Shoeshine, Twilight respondió. Y sí, lleven a los chicos arriba. De hecho, creo que Violet, Star Sereniti, Night Star, Dusk, Dawn, Star Sine, Starlight, Bright Star, Apple Timi, Dazle, Gray Moon, Night Ángel, Cristal, Candi Apple, Rose y Pinkella ya se durmieron. Twilight levitó a cada uno de ellos en una gran cama que hizo aparecer de la nada.

-Bueno, no es de sorprender, respondió Applejack con una risita.

-¿y Ariane?- preguntó Twilight, confusa al no ver a su hija mayor.

-Oh, Ariane se quedó con las cutie marcks crusaders en la casa club, se quedaron con Daisy, Lili, Roseluck, Lira, Sueetie Drops, Berry Punch, Berri Dreams, Lemon Hearts, Carrot Top, Trixie, Golden Harvest, Sea Swirl, Cherri Berri, y bon bon- Respondió Minuette.

-Oh, bueno...Respondió Twilight. En ese caso, lleven a los pequeños arriba. Twilight instruyó. Y traten de que los demás pequeños que se quedaron despiertos tomen una siesta, se los nota cansados. Y ustedes también deberían dormir un poco- Twilight dijo firmemente.

-Sí su alteza- respondió Twinkleshine, inclinando la cabeza.

Twinkleshine es una unicornio de color marfil, melena y cola rosa, y ojos de color Celeste. Su cutie marck es una estrella de 3 puntas. Moon Dancer es una unicornio de color blanco, su melena y cola de color rojo, y su cutie marck es el símbolo de la luna y las estrellas. Minuette es una unicornio de color azul aciano, su crin y cola son de un color azul con gris persa, sus ojos son de un hermoso zafiro claro, y su cutie marck es un reloj de arena. **Shoeshine** es una poni terrestre de color azul, Al igual que sus ojos y la melena. Y su cutie marck es de dos herraduras entrelazadas, una de oro y la otra de plata.

-Oh, esperen- Twilight dijo de repente.

-¿Sí, princesa?- preguntó Minuette.

-Antes de que vayan arriba, me gustaría que conocieran a alguien. Mili cariño, estas son las niñeras de mis hijos, y también son mis amigas. Son parte de mi guardia real personal, Twilight explicó.

Todas se acercaron, dándole un cálido abrazo de grupo a la pequeña niña, quien se sonrojó por el afecto.

-E- es un placer conocerlas, señoritas- Mili dijo en un tono suave, sonriendo tímidamente.

-Oh, es una pequeña tan dulce, Moon Dancer arrulló. Es un placer conocerte Mili, no tienes que llamarnos señoritas. Ella le sonrió, caminando hacia la planta superior de la biblioteca, ahora una mansión real.

-Bueno pequeña, nos veremos más tarde. Minuette dijo, y luego subió a la planta superior, siendo seguida por las demás.

-Oh, dulce Celestia. La verdad espero que las chicas no tengan problemas para hacer que Applebuck y Apple Flor se duerman, estos pequeños son demasiado energéticos. Applejack se rio.

-Sí, la verdad espero que Blue Jasper no esté corriendo de un lado para el otro, y espero que Moonstone sea una buena chica. Solo tiene 2 años, pero es como su madre.

-¿cómo tú?- Ja, por lo menos a ella no le importa que su melena esté desarreglada Rarity, Applejack se echó a reír.

-Ja, ja, ja… mira quién habla, Rarity puso los ojos.

Ambas se echaron a reír, siendo seguidas al poco por las demás.

-Bueno, ya son las 9 de la mañana. Falta una hora para que… Twilight no pudo terminar la frase cuando un eructo de Spike la interrumpió.

-Twilight...una carta para ti- el dragón bebé le entregó la carta a la alicornio lavanda, que se mostraba confundida ante el sello real. Creía que la princesa Celestia ya había preparado todo, pero al parecer había cambio de planes.

Mi más fiel estudiante. Twilight...me temo que ha habido un pequeño incidente. Resulta que los carruajes no pueden salir, ya que hay mucho viento. Por ese motivo, no sería problema, de no ser porque la mayoría de los carruajes están en mantenimiento. Es decir, están remodelándolos. Y otro problema. El carruaje que iba a enviar para recogerlos a ustedes, se quedó varado y no puede salir. De modo que no tendrán más opción que venir volando, o conseguir un tren lo más pronto posible. O puedes realizar un hechizo de tele transportación, depende de la opción que elijas. Tienen 3 opciones, mi fiel estudiante. Los espero pronto. Espero que vengan pronto. Tu maestra y mentora, la princesa Celestia.

-Uh… no me digas que tendremos que ir volando, Twilight… Dijo Spike, comenzando a marearse. La idea de volar en la espalda de Twilight, no le gustaba para nada, y mucho menos le agradaba al recordar la última vez.

-Me temo que sí, Spike. Chicas, haremos un plan.

Todas se acercaron.

Rainbow, tú llevarás a Applejack y Pinkie Pie en tu espalda. Y Fluttershy, tú llevarás a Rarity. Yo llevaré a Mili y Spike, Twilight dijo, y luego abrió la puerta, pero se detuvo de golpe.

-Esperen, tengo una mejor idea, y es mucho más rápida. Todos colóquense junto a mí- Fluttershy tomó a Mili, colocándola en su espalda.

-Twi, ¿qué vas a hacer? No me digas que… ¡w espera!-

Hubo un destello de luz de color lavanda, y cuando se desvaneció, todos se habían ido.

...

Reaparecieron en un pasillo amplio de la ciudad de Canterlot, cerca del castillo de las princesas.

-Ugh, ¡Avisa la próxima vez que hagas eso!- Rainbow Dash gritó, causando que todos los ponis que pasaban por allí se la quedasen mirando.

-perdón por...no avisar, Twilight suspiró. ¿Todos están bien?-

-Sí, querida, Rarity respondió.

-Yo creo que no me puedo mover, Spike murmuró débilmente.

-Creo que...estoy bien, Fluttershy trataba de incorporarse sin éxito.

-Wow, terrón de azúcar, ¿no tienes un...cubo para vomitar?- Applejack estaba con la cara realmente pálida.

Twilight rápidamente hizo aparecer un cubo, y Applejack vomitó con fuerza.

-Fiug, Applejack, eso...no fue agradable. Rarity puso una cara de asco y Twilight hizo desaparecer el cubo.

-¿qué cosas dices?...- ¡No fue mi culpa!- Applejack protestó, mirando a Rarity molesta.

-¡Siento que mi cabeza da vueltas y vueltas!- Pinkie Pie exclamó, saltando y brincando hiperactivamente mientras fingía girar en el aire.

-Yo me siento bien, Mili dijo en voz baja.

-¿pero cómo...?- Twilight estaba confundida. Sabía que el tele transporte no causaba efectos secundarios en los unicornios, pero sí en los ponis y los pegasos. Ella creía en un principio, que también esto le causaría efectos secundarios a Mili, pero no fue así. Viéndolo desde su punto de vista, esto era un misterio para ella.

-Quizás las princesas sepan algo del porque a Mili no le afectó el tele transporte, Spike murmuró. Twilight los envolvió a todos en una aura violeta, haciendo que Applejack, Spike, Rainbow, Fluttershy y Pinkie se sintieran mejor. Ya no sentían el malestar del tele transporte, ahora se sentían de maravilla.

-Bueno chicos, hora de ir al palacio. Twilight envolvió a Mili en un escudo mágico, mientras que Spike y las chicas la seguían a trote animado en dirección al castillo de Canterlot.


End file.
